Broken Wings
by DJ Rocca
Summary: After Once a Ranger. When Kira returns back to New york, her 'wings' get clipped. With Tommy's help she might fly again... If she can accept what he has to offer her.


**Broken Wings**  
_Chapter One: Enter the Doctor_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or the song lyrics given.  
**Authors Note and Timeline:** This takes place after Once A Ranger, Kira has been living in New York as cannon from "SPD: History", it's been 4 years since Dino Thunder ended, Kira is 21 years old. Tommy is about 30 and still teaching and living in Reefside. The song Kira is writing through this story is not mine. I do not own it but credit will be given at the end of the story.  
**Rating:** T-M (Language, Sexual Innuendo and References)  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance, General  
**Dedication:** I'm dedicating this to all the Kirommy writers out there who support the ship and I've not penned one in so long that I actually like that this one is to make up for that lost time. To the non-supporters, get out now; this story will be Kirommy without hopes of any other ship. I'm aware that some actually want to cause me bodily harm. I wish I was lying...that's how sad people get over shipping, I digress. Enjoy the story! The more feedback I get the faster I will update.

--

As she made her way up the stairs of her apartment, her stomach knotted in dread. Upon reaching her floor, the second story, Kira Ford gave a sigh of disgust. Her belongings were boxed out side of her padlocked door. She muttered every curse she could think of as she stomped across the landing and over to her stuff. She cursed loudly and put her fist through the door, it didn't hurt at the second and felt pretty damn good. The door was cheap as hell and wasn't surprised on how easily the wood had split. It hadn't been like this when the record company set her up. It was over the last year things had begun to change and the fact that she was no longer in contact with them was pissing her off all the more.

"Welcome home Rockstar," came the voice of her neighbor across the hall, Maureen. "He upped the rent while you were away and officially booted you this morning," she said by way of greeting.

"Bastard knew I'd be arriving now, typical he'd do it before I got back. What time did he start?"

"About 6. Thankfully I was getting in at that point and stood over his shoulder as he started to get your clothes. Lord knows what the creep woulda done with a pair of your undies. Oh and he said he would pawn what valuables he could. I snatched your jewelry but he got one of your guitars, I smacked him with the other." That's when Kira saw red.

"That's it! I'm kicking his ass! Trust me, he messed with the wrong girl, little does he realize I'm a heavily trained martial artist, trained by the best."

"I know, your beloved Dr. Oliver." Maureen said, with a smirk on her face, Kira rolled her eyes. She had confided in Maureen after she had one too many at the bar, it was Maureen's fault really, she'd been buying. "Good luck, let's hope he doesn't try to pull what he did with me," Kira's eyes narrowed.

"Trust me, Reenie, if he does, he's going to be unconscious before he knows what hit him."

"Honey, that's big talk but you're a stick, I know you can fight but he's bigger than you and trust me, you look too tired to put up much of a fight. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no one fights my battles for me." Kira stated and stomped downstairs and down to the back of the building to the Landlords apartment.

"_Hey Tommy, its Adam. I've grown to know the Kira you've mentioned. Beautiful girl, sweet, good fighter but I'm worried. The last two days she was here, she stopped eating. I heard her mention the fact that she had to get used to not eating again since she wouldn't be eating once she returned home, to Tori. I was easdropping a bit but she's really thin and from what I was able to piece together, her debts are too much and she's literally become a starving artist back in NY. I'm worried for her and I don't even know her as well as you do. I know you're going to be in New York soon, you need to check on her. Well take care man, call me soon. See ya bye."_

That was the message that had fueled his need to find his once Yellow Ranger. He was heading into New York for a conference with Anton Mercer and had every intention on seeing her as he did every time he was in the city but he hadn't seen her in months and was worried. Now with his worries confirmed, the first thing he did after getting out of the Mercer jet was getting a car and heading into the city.

When he headed up the second floor, he saw boxes in the hallway and a woman standing in the doorway of the apartment across the hall from Kira's. He remembered Kira talking about her; her bright hair gave her away.

"Maureen, isn't it? Where's Kira?" he asked immediately, eyeing her boxes of belongings that weren't pawned.

"Oh so you must be Doctor Oliver, Kira told me about you. Cuter than I thought you'd be, now I see why she likes you." Maureen added with a friendly, teasing leer, Tommy actually laughed.

"Thanks. Glad to know I have the approval of a stranger. Where is she?" he asked again.

"She went to talk to the Landlord, if I were you, I'd get my ass down there. Your girl is full of big talk but right now she's tired, I had no idea why she left but I've never seen her this exhausted. She's in no state for a confrontation. He's in apartment 1A." As soon as his apartment number was given, Tommy bolted and Maureen took the moment to admire him from behind before turning her attention into reassembling Kira's boxes.

When he got down to the first floor, he could hear Kira yelling, knowing full well about the Petra Scream hidden behind that raised voice.

"Listen you damn scum bag, I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you try to say that again, I'm going to make sure you lose it."

"You think I'm intimidated by a twig? Please, girls like you are good for only one thing. If you're as good as I think you are, you could get your apartment back."

"You disgusting son of a-"

That's as far as he let the conversation get. Before he knew what happened his hand was wrapped around the throat of a sloppy, overweight, dirty old man who was purpling at his grip.

"You do not speak to her that way. Ever. Keep your disgusting self away from her. And if you even entertain the thought of her, I will find you. As easily as she could kick your ass, I can destroy you. I'm not a man you want to mess with."

"Tommy, stop, he's going to blackout and won't be able to hear your threats," Kira said idly, she knew what he was capable of and wasn't surprised to see him in the least. "Tipped off by Adam, eh?"

"Yeah. I was planning on seeing you anyways, but I didn't think you were this bad off," Tommy said gently, letting the man fall to a wheezing heap on the floor. Tommy peered down at Kira, the rage in her eyes was glittering but the dark rings below her eyes betrayed her weakening body.

"Well, now you know. Come to rescue me, eh?" she asked, Tommy smiled at her fondly.

"I should be able to rescue you once, after all, you were my knight in shining armor."

"I know. So come on Super hero, lets get my shit and get out of here." Tommy continued to smile down at her as she linked her arm through his and she heavily leaned on him.

"Nicely put."

"Shut up. I'm too tired for this."

"I know, everyone knows. Think Maureen would give us a hand with getting your stuff to the car?" Tommy asked as the headed for the stairs.

"Its only like 10 boxes, we'll be fine." Tommy gave her a withering look, "Fine…Reenie! Give us a hand!" Kira called as they reached the top step, finding all her things gone with the exception of the one guitar Maureen had saved. She held it in her hands and smiled sadly to Kira.

"I'm gonna miss you, girl. But this is for the best. When you make it big, don't forget about the neighbor who had to put up with you," Maureen smiled, Kira laughed and hugged her tight.

"Of course not! You're the happiest whore I know!"

"I prefer call girl," Maureen chuckled. "Bye sweetie, have fun playing Doctor with your Doctor!"

"I'm not that kind of Doctor!"

"I know."

"You're a pervert." Kira smiled, her face coloring at the thought.

"You love it," Maureen said and handed her the guitar before heading in to her apartment. Kira sniffled and clutched her guitar to her chest, Tommy gently wrapped his arm around her and they descended the stairs together.

"She always had to get the last word," Kira mused with a smile as they walked out into the day.

"Seemed like a nice girl, now lets get you some food and a nap." Kira just smiled again and wordlessly thanked him with the hug of his arm. He helped her into the car and the driver pulled out.

"Anton let you have a driver. That's awesome," she said, Tommy laughed.

"It makes getting around the city easier. You can put down the guitar now, honey, no one's gonna take it." The pet name didn't bother either one. It had been years since she graduated and she never minded when he called her sweet names like that. Reluctantly she set it down and then leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, Kira sighed.

"I wanted to make it on my own, I've been trying so hard…"

"Too hard. You're risking your health, trust me, I've had two women in my life that devoted themselves to their art and went down the same path you did. I promised myself I wouldn't let someone I loved go through that again."

"The Gymnast and the Dancer. I remember you telling me about them. But Tommy you have to remember, this is America. You can't make it in any industry unless you're this thin and dripping sex."

"Kira, even with your looks and your voice, you haven't made it yet even though the record company sent you here saying they would. That was 3 years ago. Its time you got back some weight and moved on."

"Excuse me? The weight comment I don't mind since right now I could eat a horse but did you just say I should move on from my dream?"

"Kira, for now, I think it would be best if at least you moved back home. At least there you'll have the support of your friends and you could have a job that paid you well enough that you didn't have to starve everyday and still pursue your music. Its time the Company started doing something for you. Let them put you out there while you do what you want. Stay with me, that way you won't have to deal with the "I told you so's" from your Mother. That way either one of us will be alone."

Kira was stunned into silence, her body was ready to buckle and it cried out for the safety of Reefside. Her mind on the other hand screamed out for the comfort of his home but battled with the failure she felt that he was right about everything.

"Why do you have to be so right?"

"I'm not always right but I'm just trying to look out for you Kira. It hurts to see you like this. Its not fair you've had to struggle for all these years alone because you were conned by your Record Company and refused to give in and admit to yourself that your life isn't what you thought it would be by now." Tommy said, wisely, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She reached for his hand and he gently took hers.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes, his thumb gently raced over her knuckles.

"You don't have to thank me, its what I'm here for." He smiled.

Hours later they had shifted through the messy boxes to find her pajamas and a change of clothes before sending the rest off to Reefside and heading into the hotel. Heading up to his room on the 9th floor, he looped his arm around her waist, helping her to the room. He knew she was beginning to become aware of just what happened and how unhappy she had been in her life. She'd been putting on a front for everyone back in Reefside that she was happy when it was clear by the exhaustion and defeat in her face that it had all been a lie. After he opened the door, she shuffled to the bed and sat on the end.

"Tommy?" she asked, he looked up after placing her clothes with his with the exception of her PJs.

"Yes?"

"How did I let this happen? I don't even know what to do anymore! I'm poor, straving and still extremely hormonal for my recent Ranger trip! All that power does bad things to a girls hormones!"

"I know, I've dated two female Rangers."

"Well unlike them, instead of hysterically crying all the time I want to hit things!"

"We can spar if you like." Kira glanced around to the extremely fancy hotel room and winced.

"No thanks, I'd break something and owe an obnoxious amount of money."

"Calming bath?"

"Wanna join me?" he arched his eyebrow, Kira smirked and shrugged. "Hormones."

"Maybe later."

"I'm holding you to it," she said and sighed, scrubbing her face with her hand, and then digging her hands into her hair. "Alrighty, bath for me and you are?"

"Going over the information I need to know for my meeting tomorrow morning. Calling room service and getting us a movie, now get in the bath." He ordered with a stern look, which caused her to chuckle softly and she reached out and ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek.

"You're something else. You know the right? Don't you ever get tired of playing the Knight in shining armor?" a small smile touched her lips, a bigger one graced his.

"Don't you remember? You were my Knight on more than one occasion. Its time for me to pay you back. You saved my life, and now its my turn." Kira laughed.

"How'd it feel to be the damsel?" she asked as she wandered towards the bathroom, pajamas in hand.

"Not bad, though I could say instead of the dress and tights, I got spandex." Kira laughed some more.

"Either way, I got to see you in skin tight leggings that leave nothing to the imagination. Not that I'm complaining mind you," she said idly.

"Kira! Save some perversion for later!"

"Blame Xander, the Mystic Force Green Ranger. Sucha dirty boy. Lots of fun though. If you need me, holla!" with that the Master Bathroom door closed and Tommy chuckled. Picking up the menu he began to put together the order.

Inside the bathroom, Kira stood in awe of the mostly mirrored bathrooms. After staying in a mansion most places paled in comparison but this bathroom could rival the ones she had tried in vain not to become accustom to while she stayed at the Hartford Mansion.

Pulling her top off over her head and dropping her skirt she stood staring in the mirror at her nearly nude form. The record company didn't have to spell it out that being thin sold more records but since they hadn't contacted her in so long, leaving her with a small demo and no audience she began to realize what she had been putting her body and herself through. She hadn't realized people would pick up on her eating habits or lack there of and that they would bother to care. She was used to relying on herself alone and suffering with it. She was pale, paler than usual, and she could see her bones easier than before. Until she took a good hard look at herself, she didn't realize how sick she looked. Tearing her eyes way from her sunken eyes she went to the giant tub. Turning on hot she let it fill half way, and then began to add cold before shedding her undergarments and gingerly stepping in.

She let out a sigh of contentment as the waters warmed her body and she closed her eyes. As she lay in the expansive tub, she began to think of what to do to change her situation. Something she could do on her own so she wouldn't be such a burden to Tommy. He had taken care of her all during her Senior Year, and now he was offering it all to her again. His home, his life, giving her the support she had been lacking the past four years and most of all, companion ship. They had spent most of their time together during the reign of Dino Thunder, and had grown closer than any other members of the team.

_Thank you for being such a friend to me_…

The mere thought caused her throat to close, through the years, she never depended on anyone. She never wanted to be dependent on anyone, which is what hurt the most of her failed life as of now. She couldn't be on her own, she crashed and burned, she was lost. She knew as soon as she was in Reefside, Tommy would bend over backwards to help her get her life back on track, something that he shouldn't have to worry about. He had his own life to live; he shouldn't take on her problems as well. She heard a soft rapping of knuckles across the door.

"Kira, the foods here. Are you alright? Do you need more time?"

"How long have I been in here?"

"Half an hour."

"What?! That long! Sorry I was lost in my head!" Kira hurried out of the tub and lurched for a towel. Quickly drying off she grabbed her tank top to realize she had no shorts, the bottoms she thought she grabbed was another top. "Shit…oh well…" she muttered and threw on the top, wriggled into her underwear and quickly brushed her hair before bursting out of the bathroom. "I have no bottoms! I hope you're mature enough to see me in my undies!" Tommy just arched an eyebrow at her.

"Kira? You know better than that, you could wear a thong and I wouldn't care. We're mature adults or at least I hope. Its not like I haven't seen you in spandex, its like a second skin, it hides nothing. Now come eat, silly girl." He said, teasing her gently. She smiled and the scent of food hit her and her stomach grumbled.

"You're amazing." Honestly it was the only thing she could think to say as she he revealed dinner to her.

"No, I'm not. I'm just helping someone I care about. Now stop trying to flatter me and eat." He said, faking a stern teacher voice, which she did as she had done in school, and laughed at it.

"Yes Doctor Oliver," she said giggling, and began to devour whatever her fingers hit first, it was a salad. Then soup, then some roast beef, then the veggies and potatoes that went with it. Tommy sat back and watched it eat, smile stretched across his face. "Stop watching me eat, that creeps me out," she said pausing to stare longingly at the dessert. "We're keeping that for later,"

"Of course, now, movie time," he informed her, moving away the dishes and moving the cart out the door.

"Get in your jams first!" Kira called from the bed as she shuffled around the pillows and blankets.

"I sleep in my boxers," he said idly, undoing his tie and button up shirt.

"Trust me, I know."

"Of course you do. What don't you know?"

"Heh. You could always sleep naked, as you said, spandex hides nothing."

"Kira." He said in a warning tone, she merely smiled a pure smile and flopped down into bed. He smiled as well, happy to hear her laughter. "That's enough perversions for one night, scoot," he said and wriggled into bed. She rolled over and let him get settled. Once he stopped moving, she curled to his side and pressed her cheek into his chest, peering at the television curiously.

"What movie is it?" she asked, he clicked on the TV and the MGM lion roared to life and the familiar melody of an upbeat "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" began to play. "Wizard of Oz!" she cooed with delight, her face visibly lighting up with such a pure delight for a moment he nearly choked up. It was unsaid that he knew this was her favorite movie. One day the three Ranger had joined him on a rare day off to get to know each other better. Everything from favorite movies, foods and music, to songs, childhood memories and what they wanted in their futures were discussed.

"I just wanted to see that smile…" he murmured to her and she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. With a happy sigh she settled down and began to watch the movie, once Dorothy began to sing, Kira sang softly with her.

After the movie ended, Tommy shut off the TV and Kira gave another soft sigh of contentment.

"Thank you."

"Kira, never thank me, I just needed to see you smile again. I just want you happy."

"Well you're the first person in a long time to worry about my happiness. I'll say it once and say it again. You're too good for me. Eventually I'll figure out how to make it up to you."

"Just smile, be happy, be…you. Its getting late and I need to sleep, you've had a long day and I've had a long flight, its time for us to sleep." He settled down to sleep, lying on his stomach, and left Kira settle down against his skin.

Sometime later he woke up as he felt the bed move, rolling over he squinted in the dark for Kira and found her standing at the huge window that overlooked the city. One hand pressed to the glass as she leaned and peered down, the other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Kira?" he called and climbed out of the bed, he stood behind her, looking over her head at the city below. "What's wrong?"

"This, its all so hard. I'm a burden to you, I always have been. As much as it would be easy to go home, I just need to stay. I need to work this out on my own. I'll get out somehow."

Tommy gently placed on hand on his hip and the other covered and held onto the one pressed against the cold glass.

"Stop this. Just stop." He turned her, and her tear streaked face glittered in the faint light.

"But I-" he crushed his lips to hers, silencing her with a deep kiss. She let out a squeak at first but lost herself soon after. "Damn…" she murmured after her broke it, and stared at him.

"To be fair, you wouldn't shut up. You think you're a burden, you think you're a failure and listen to me, you're not. You tried to make it on your own, its harder than people think it is, you've done so good but now you need to stand down and let me help. Kira, I admire you, so much for doing all you did with what little you had when you left, and how hard you fought to stay a head. Now that you've stumbled, let me be here for you. You're exhausted and weak, for once let me be the muscles in our relationship."

"And what's our relationship?" she asked, doe eyes wider that usual.

"…friends…"

"What kind of friends?" she asked, a bit of lust seemed into her tired tone.

"The kind that sleep through the night, get back to bed Kira," he said, his voice just as tired. Kira sighed and walked away, aware that each step she took, he watched intently. After she climbed into bed, he climbed in and pulled her firmly to him and held tight.

"I can't breathe…" she told him idly and he lightened his grip and stroked her face.

"Sorry," he said, wincing. She just chuckled softly.

"Night Tommy…" she murmured and within seconds was snoring softly. Tommy smirked, having never heard her snore before. He had seen her sleeping many times but she was never tired or exhausted enough to snore. Tucking his body around hers, he finally felt comfortable enough to sleep.

--End of Chapter One--  
Please, if you haven't read the authors note, timeline, and dedication please.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and for those who have not realized it yet, I am also known TheDarkOne8703...


End file.
